


I Was Feeling Epic

by RemitheDaydreamer



Series: I'm thinking we should cross the line [1]
Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Because Bughead deserves it, F/M, Kind of just shameless period tbh, Lust, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, scandalous sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-10 23:33:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12310218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemitheDaydreamer/pseuds/RemitheDaydreamer
Summary: "Betty..." He said as he took a step forward. "So you like steamy showers?" He continued with a smug grin.Her green eyes flashed with annoyance. This is how it started last time. Him teasing her, pushing her to the edge until she was putty in his hand.OR: The Bughead co-ed shower AU that no one asked for.OR: The one where Betty discovers Jughead goes to the same college a couple of months after their hook up.Bughead, College AU part 1.





	I Was Feeling Epic

**Author's Note:**

> Because Bughead deserves a hot shower scene too.

Betty Cooper went to college far away from her small town of Riverdale to escape. All her life, she was expected to be perfect. Perfect grades. Perfect hair. Perfect manners. Perfect, perfect, perfect. Everyone loved her, and everyone exploited her because she was a "good girl".

When she decided to go to college in Boston, she wanted to let her hair down a little bit, and not be such a doormat. She was never going to be edgy and overly confidentlike her best friend, Veronica, but she sure as hell was determined to ditch her pastel sweaters and be a little more guarded. More importantly she was going to try new things, particularly in the romantic department. Throughout high school she had a string of not so serious relationships, and sub-par hook ups.

She never really clicked with anyone in Riverdale romantically. No one made her blood rush. No one made her feel that metaphorical spark that people always talked about. She thought she could have that with her other best friend, Archie - but the minute their lips met over spin the bottle freshman year, she knew it was just a lovely thought. The kiss was wet, uncomfortable and overall not pleasant.

Though, if she was being completely honest there was someone, but she had buried that someone in the dark recesses of her mind. Maybe because this person came and went like a dream.

_ Jughead Jones.  _

They used to be friends until he transferred to Southside in high school. They didn't see each other again until his gang crashed Reggie Mantle's party senior year that Veronica dragged her to.  Luckily, Reggie was too drunk to care, and even let some of the Serpents do keg stands.

Betty wanted no part of it, so she went out to the balcony for some fresh air. That's when she saw him. She could remember that moment clear as day.

 

* * *

_ "As I live and breathe, Jughead Jones." She said with a smile. _

_ He turned around, pulling the cigarette from his mouth with a boyish grin. _

_ The blonde's eyes darkened for a few seconds as she assessed how handsome he had gotten. His hair was wild, no longer tamed by the beanie he wore as a child. His face had also angled out, his cheekbones sharp. She also noted his white t-shirt which was clearly filled by his lean muscle. _

_ Jughead winked at her, causing her to blush. _

_ "Betty Cooper. Notorious, blonde, and still beautiful." _

_ With that line she was gone. They chatted about everything, making up for lost time. Even though they hadn't spoken in a few years they fell into a beautiful sync. Jug hadn't changed a bit, except for the fact that he was more confident. Southside High did him some good, even though it broke her heart at the time to see him leave. Admittedly she was a little different too. For instance -this time, she wasn't in denial about the underlying chemistry they had. _

_ She didn't know how long they chatted on that balcony. All she knew is that by midnight, she was being serviced by one Jughead Jones on top of Reggie Mantle's parents bathroom sink. Her dress was pulled up to her waist, and he was nestled between her thighs as her moans echoed throughout the fully marbled master bathroom._

 

* * *

 

She sighed at the memory - it was the one time that she ever acted impulsively. It was the first time she ever let herself be quote unquote "scandalous".

She mentally kicked herself. This was the umpteenth time that she thought of that night, and she knew she needed to stop. It's not like she was ever going to see him again. Plus, she wanted epic romance, not another one night stand.

Betty gazed at her reflection in her mirror and frowned. It was her second week at school and she needed to be social, which meant going to a party that she wouldn't normally go to.

"Ronnie, I'm gonna hit the showers."

Her best friend nodded, vigorously typing on her keyboard. The blonde smiled and gave her a thumbs up. It was 8 o' clock, which meant she was Skyping with Archie.

"Say hi to Arch for me, Ron!" Betty said over her shoulder as she headed towards the bathroom.

It was abnormal, but she always showered at eight. It was the best time to avoid men at the showers. Even though she was trying to be the "new Betty", she was still self conscious. Up till now, she could still hear her mom's voice echoing in her head that she should go for a run, and not go to Pops.

As per usual she peaked into the bathroom to see if it was empty. She looked for visible bodies, and listened for the tell tale noise of a shower running. She saw and heard neither.

The blonde breathed a sigh of relief and scurried on over to her usual stall - last one on the right. She settled in, put down her caddy, and arranged her beauty products. Reaching into the shower she turned on the knob to the second hottest setting.She could certainly indulge since no one else was there. She began humming to herself, as she began her routine. She slipped into her shower flip flops and recited her methodical approach in her head.

_ Soak for a minute, lather body wash, shampoo and conditioner, then face wash. _

 

* * *

 

 

She was mid-way through her routine when the door opened,causing her to sigh in disappointment.

_ Paradise ruined. _

Instead of taking her sacred 30 minutes, she stayed a tad longer, so the other person could leave. The temperature of her water was lukewarm, but she dealt with it. She liked to lotion in peace out in the main area, so she waited it out. As predicted, she heard the bathroom door shut after 45 minutes had passed. She squealed inwardly with glee, as she marched out with her perfectly organized caddy. The blonde settled by one of the benches and began to lubricate her legs.

That's when the door opened. Betty winced inwardly, but decided to ignore it.

She was the new confident Betty.She kept her head down, even as she felt the presence of the other person invade her space. And by invade her space, she meant going to her side of the showers.

Betty rolled her eyes.

_ Isn't it common protocol to avoid other humans in the bathroom if you could? _

"As I live and breathe, Betty Cooper."

Her breath caught in her throat, and much to her embarrassment she felt her body begin to warm. She knew who that voice belonged to. She stopped her lotioning routine, and looked up to the midnight blue eyes of Jughead Jones.

_ Wait, he went to BU? He never mentioned it. She could have sworn that he was going to Columbia like he mentioned that night. How did he end up in Boston? _

Before she could think more, a draft filled the room, and suddenly she was hyper aware of her nakedness. She held her towel tighter, and despite her better judgement she let her gaze linger on his body. 

Jughead looked as good as he did that night. Maybe better. His white towel hung loosely off his waist, and his lean muscle was much more defined. His arms were also filled out. Not to mention that his hair was still damp, messy, and wild.

She licked her lips in nervousness, recalling their impulsive one night stand. She knew he could sense it. It was there again.

_ That damn familiar sexual tension. _

"Betty..." He said as he took a step forward. "So you like steamy showers?" He continued with a smug grin.

Her green eyes flashed with annoyance. This is how it started last time. Him teasing her, pushing her to the edge until she was putty in his hand. This time she would not stand for it. Her college experience was supposed to feature an epic romance, not a series of one night stands.

No. She would not stand for it.

With all the courage she could muster, she walked towards him.

_ I am new confident Betty Cooper. I am new confident Betty - _

And that's when she slipped. She let out a soft yelp, expecting to fully eat it, but was instead saved by a set of strong arms.

"Easy there, Cooper."

Betty breathed out in relief until she realized that her towel had fallen off in the process. She could have sworn her whole body was flushing red. With a squeal, she frantically reached for her towel, before almost falling again.

She felt Jughead's grip firmly on her arm, steadying her.

"Jug, hi."She said in embarrassment as she attempted to cover herself up.

She gulped as he put his arms on her waist. She looked up, and saw that same expression he gave her that night. It was dark, heady, full of want.

_ Shit. _

She could feel her resolve crumbling.

"Do you feel that, Cooper?" He asked, face dangerously close to her.

She could feel her breath become heavy, as liquid pooled to her hot core.

_ Fuck. Epic romance can wait. _

She didn't know why Jughead Jones had this effect on her. All she knew was that there was no way this moment wouldn't end with him between her thighs. He lifted his eyes to her, and like he read her thoughts, he leaned in and captured her lips. Immediately, she moaned into the kiss, feeling all embarrassment float away.

He groaned at the sound of her enthusiasm, and slipped his tongue into her mouth, lightly dueling with her. Breaking the kiss his head dipped to her shoulder, nipping and bruising the flesh, causing a soft whine to escape Betty's lips.

He didn't know how they did it, but they moved completely in sync. Both of their towels fell, forgotten on the floor. That's when he hoisted her onto his waist.

"Handicap stall." Betty said between languid kisses.

He nodded and led them to that stall. When he entered, he immediately understood why she had suggested this stall. It was bigger and it had a very convenient bench that was right about the height of his waist.

He gently placed her on the cold tile, causing her to shiver. 

Before he continued, he turned up the shower at the strongest setting in an attempt to drown out noise.Betty noticed the gesture and grinned. "I highly doubt that is going to drown out our noise."

The raven haired boy raised an eyebrow. "It's the thought that counts, Betts."

Her body warmed at the sound of her nickname leaving his lips. Before she could dwell on that, all thoughts left her mind as he quickly continued his ministrations. Using his talented tongue he devoured Betty. First by her pulse point, before settling on her puckered nipples. He sucked gently, causing Betty to mewl, and his member to throb with want.

Betty threw her head back, rational thoughts out the window as he started to lick her inner thigh.

"Fuck, Jug. Please..."

He grinned at her response, but refused to meet her demand. Instead, he kissed all around her glistening sex, before licking his lips and placing a wet kiss directly on her slit. Her breath hitched at the contact, and he spread her legs wider, revealing just how wet she was.

"I need you, Jug." She panted, not caring how wanton she sounded.

Wanting to tease her more, he let out a hot breath right by her core, causing her to start to drip.

_ God, she was so wet. _

"What do you want me to do, Betty?" He asked playfully, before placing a kiss on her throbbing bundle of nerves.

She looked down at him, with heavy lidded eyes. "I need you to make me come all over your hot tongue, Jones."

And so he did. He leaned over and licked up and down her slit, stopping short of hitting her in the place she wanted it the most. He repeated this agonizing pattern for what seemed like an eternity. Just when she was about to protest again he took her throbbing clit into his mouth and gently sucked it, while occasionally drawing his tongue out to swipe at it. 

"Fuck, Jug." She cried, as loud moans escaped her lips. It was so loud that it began to echo.

Sensing her additional need, he easily slipped two digits in her sex, pumping gently until her body began to shake.

"I'm gonna come, Juggie."

Hearing the nickname emboldened him, and he pumped and sucked harder and faster until Betty's hot arousal filled his mouth.

As her orgasm subsided it, she let her head slide to the back of the tiled wall. The shower was full of steam, and the mood was still erotic. He had just given her one of the best climaxes of her life and she didn't want it to end. Her eyes studied Jughead again, and she felt herself clench as her gaze fell to his hard member.

"Like what you see?" He teased.

She didn't know what possessed her, but her confidence continued.

Betty smirked and spread her legs, letting her fingers drop to her sex, spreading her folds. 

"I'm pretty sure you like what you see."

Jughead's mouth went slightly ajar at her confidence. He was completely and utterly aroused. Like a man possessed he pulled her legs to the end of the bench, and leaned his member toward her core, mixing his hot and sticky pre cum with her juices.

It was one of the most erotic things that he had done. Sure he had sex before, but nothing compared to this or the other night he spent with Betty.

Betty moaned before grabbing his waist, forcing him to enter her slightly.

"I need you to fuck me until everyone in this hall can hear me."

He obliged and plunged into her. Pumping slowly and deeply, just the way he did a couple of months ago. With each thrust she moaned louder and louder. She was hot and slick, and he was hard and eager. He was never a vocal guy, but ten minutes in, was when he realized he was moaning along with her.

He could feel her begin to clench, and that's when he slipped his fingers between them, gently rubbing her clit, as they both rose to their high.

"I'm gonna come, and I need you to come with me." He said as he took a particular hard thrust.

She nodded, and soon all was heard were the sounds of their slick bodies slapping together rhythmically, as they both moaned and whispered each other's names like a prayer. Moments later, they came together.

Because they were so loud earlier, the sound of just the shower running felt eerily silent. The only other sounds filling the bathroom were their heavy breathing and racing heart beats.

Pulsating member still in her, Betty leaned towards Jughead, her mouth close to his ear.

Taking a page from his book, she teased him. "So, I heard you like steamy showers?"

He leaned back slightly, making sure that his mouth was almost grazing hers.

"I was feeling epic." He whispered against her lips.

She grinned at his response, because she had set out for epic romance. She wasn't sure if her tryst with Jughead was necessarily a romance, but one thing she was sure of, is that it was certainly epic.


End file.
